Kyoji Hino
|rname = Hino Kyōji |ename = Hino Kyoji |alias = |epithet = の |Hi no Otoko}}World's End Harem Comic Chapter 63 |debut = Chapter 4; Episode 2 (Voice Drama) |sex = Male |birthday = April 10th[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e7%81%ab%e9%87%8e%e6%81%ad%e5%8f%b8 World's End Harem Official Website Kyoji Hino Profile] |nationality = Japanese |height = 178 cm |status = Alive |residence = Mating Facility |occupation = Waiter''World's End Harem'' Manga Special Edition (former) |affiliation = Kyoji Group |jva = Tomohito Takatsuka }} Kyoji HinoWorld's End Harem Manga Volume 2, also known as No. 1, is a protagonist of ''World's End Harem'' manga. He was the first man to wake from cold sleep after the outbreak of the MK Virus. Appearance Kyoji is a muscular young man with a slim physique. He has messy blond hair with black mixed in on top. Personality Kyoji is one of the more enthusiastic of the males taken out of cold sleep. After adapting to his situation as an acclaimed breeder, he believes the state of the world he lives in as a paradise. Relationships Neneko Isurugi Rena Kitayama Reito Mizuhara Rika History In 2040, Kyoji was put into cold sleep because he contracted a disease known as cellular sclerosis. Five years later, as he awoke, he was greeted by his dedicated secretary, Neneko Isurugi, and she explained to him he and four other men were the only men alive because most of the men died during his five years of sleep. Sometime later, while walking through a hall, Kyoji was curious to know if it was any girl, so Neneko told him every single woman there was his as the two saw naked women. Neneko told Kyoji there was no need to hold back and told him to mate with the women to make children to save mankind. Kyoji woke before Reito Mizuhara from cold sleep, earning the alias "No. 1". He later mated with several women and they became pregnant. It was confirmed the children of Kyoji were able to live.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 2 Sometime later, Kyoji was getting a massage from two other women while watching a movie with Rena Kitayama, who he was fascinated by. Neneko Isurugi, his dedicated secretary, arrived and said it was mating time. Neneko gave Kyoji a device and showed him women for him to mate with. Kyoji took a while to choose, so his secretary brought in Rena Kitayama. Shortly after, Kyoji took off her panties and explained the world was the best. Kyoji then began to squeeze Rena's breasts as he sucked on her nipples. He then penetrated the actress. Later that day, the Kyoji Group was walking when he found Reito Mizuhara. After the two greeted each other, Kyoji told Reito he heard Reito had not mated with any one yet. However, he expressed he first concerns with Reito before saying it was a paradise. Reito said he could not get into the mood. Kyoji then revealed he had sex with an idol two days prior, a model the day before, and an actress that day. As he walked away, he said he would do his best to make children. The next day, Kyoji was mating with three women.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 The next day, Kyoji bathed with three other women, including Rena Kitayama. Kyoji began to deep kiss a black-haired woman. After the two finished, Kyoji wondered if everyone was doing it there that day, so Rena said if they impeded Kyoji's plan, they would be scolded by his secretary. Kyoji then kissed Rena. He then continued to play with her breasts. Shortly after, the women rubbed their bodies on Kyoji before getting into positions for Kyoji to penetrate them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 It was revealed Kyoji mated with nearly 100 women and 28 fertilizations were confirmed.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Sometime later, Kyoji was outside the mating facility sitting on a bench when Reito approached him. Reito wondered what Kyoji was looking at, so he told Reito he was becoming a father soon. Reito said if it was a boy, development of a cure would instantly advance, but Kyoji was unsure if it was a boy or girl. Reito apologized for talking about his child like a research specimen, but Kyoji did not care because his work was for mankind. After Reito said he never imagine having kids, Kyoji patted his crotch while saying he was backed up. As he walked away, Kyoji said it was not good for your body to keep it in.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 A few months after waking up, Kyoji wakes up at 9 am. At 9:30 am, for breakfast, he only has a drink to get his nutritional balance. At 10 am, Kyoji got a physical exam. An hour later, Kyoji had free time to do his hobbies such as watch movies, listen to music, and flirt with girls. He would also have a talk with Reito. During his lunchtime at 12 pm, Kyoji was eating with Neneko and Rena, and he said it was great to eat various types of food and enjoyed the pasta, and said it tasted similar to what a restaurant he worked at before. Suddenly, a woman, known as Rika, appeared and was glad he remembered it. Kyoji was surprised to see her, and as she walked away Rika said she would be waiting for a call from him. An hour and a half later during his afternoon nap, Kyoji remembered Rika telling him to take care of himself more after he cut his hand by touching broken dishes with his bare hands. At 3 pm, Kyoji was playing tennis with a woman for his exercise. Two hours later, Kyoji was bathing with the woman after sweating from sports. Two hours later at dinner, Rika asked Kyoji who he was mating with, so the woman said it was her but Rika doubted it. Kyoji told the two to play rock-paper-scissors, but the two refused and wanted to mate today because it was their ovulation day. Rika told Kyoji if she did not mate with him today, she would lose hope of mating, and Neneko said UW did not force undesirable women to mate because it would be a human rights issue. At 9 pm, during his stretch message with Rena, Kyoji told Neneko he had a great idea for mating. At 10 pm for bedtime, Kyoji was sitting on his bed when Rika and the woman arrived and were complaining about the other's appearance. Kyoji wanted the two to get along and mate together, but the two refused. However, Kyoji grabbed the woman by the waist and kissed her. Kyoji then said to Rika that she once told him before to take care of himself before grabbing her by the head and pressing her against, saying he wanted to mate with them both and kissed Rika before the three mated. Several days later, Kyoji was walking with Neneko when Rika and the woman crossed paths and shunned each other. Neneko asked if he regretted mating with the two but Kyoji said it was stimulating as the two got wild on the bed before walking away. Sometime later, Kyoji was approached by Reito with Neneko and Reito told Kyoji that his sister did not want to mate with him but Kyoji insisted on meeting Mahiru and have tea but Reito was hesitant. After pleading more, Reito said he would ask Mahiru to meet him and this excited Kyoji.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 32 Later, Kyoji contacted Reito on a tablet, and Reito apologized to him for worrying, but Kyoji believed he did the right thing because Chloe told him to abstain from mating and was barred from leaving. Kyoji was given a special tablet from his secretary so he could contact Reito through the deep web so UW could not detect him. Reito was asked by Kyoji to contact him once in and while and to say to Mahiru for him. Suddenly, Chloe entered his room and informed him Reito was taken by terrorists. She wanted to know if he knew where they were headed off to but Kyoji was unsure. She then wanted to know why Rena was there, so Kyoji defended the actress by stating she helped him with every day necessities. However, Chloe stated it was not permitted. Kyoji got angry with Chloe, but Chloe wanted her to live within five minutes. With Kyoji concerned if everything would be okay, Neneko assured him she would make their lives at ease. The secretary then asked if Kyoji was planning to leave with Reito, but he denied saying he could not abandon everyone, but he claimed he was not judging Reito because he did not mate. Within the five minutes, Neneko left with Rena.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 52 Trivia *Kyoji's hobbies are watching movies, listening to music, and flirting with girls. He also does band activities such as the guitar and vocals. *Kyoji's likes young women. *Kyoji dislikes rising early in the morning. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kyoji Group Category:Japanese